


happy accidents

by licotain



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gaming, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Massage, Multi, Napping, Ocean, POV Second Person, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Teasing, Texting, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licotain/pseuds/licotain
Summary: Your bed breaks. It takes a while to put it back together. You can't bring yourself to mind.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Original Character(s), Epel Felmier & Jack Howl & Deuce Space & Ace Trappola & Original Character(s), Idia Shroud/Original Character(s), Jade Leech/Floyd Leech/Original Character(s), Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper, Kalim Al-Asim/Original Character(s), Leona Kingscholar/Original Character(s), Malleus Draconia/Original Character(s), Riddle Rosehearts/Original Character(s), Vil Schoenheit/Original Character(s)
Comments: 121
Kudos: 489





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this brought to by the google image search of lions napping next to each other

You didn't plan to come all the way to Leona's room. 

You didn't _plan_ on having your bed frame snap like a twig either, but its three in the morning and you're here anyway, falling face first into his mattress, just a few inches away from him. You half hope he's not even going to wake up, but there's a growl already. Leona sits up- leans up?- on his arms until his eyes adjust quickly. 

“What.” You try to turn on your side and face away from him, but his claws dig into your shoulder and he twists you back until escape isn't an option. God, this was a stupid idea. “Are you doing.” 

“My bed broke.” His grip loosens although the damage is probably done anyway. You can't exactly drag your eyes away from his to check but you think you're bleeding.

“And you came all the way here?” His voice looses it's edge and his hand drops away. “Isn't Heartslabyul closer?” 

“I guess but-” You've never stayed the night there before, and while it _would_ probably be less trouble, at least you for sure know how to get to Leona's room. In the pitch darkness you could just as easily stumble into another dorm and give someone a heart attack. “I'll be quiet.” 

“You better be.” Does that mean he'll let you stay? “Get it fixed tomorrow.” 

“Ah.” You smile as his eyes start to close. “Can't.” You've never seen anyone's eyes shoot open that fast either. Leona really is very impressive. “Can't afford it. Actually, can't afford to replace it, and can't fix it myself because I can't even afford the tools I would need for the job.” 

Before he starts getting up again though-

“I swear I'm not going to be here tomorrow- I just need a full night because we have a quiz in Theory and the other quiz in History. I'll figure something out-” You are great at shamelessly begging for things after all.

You don't get to finish your sentence because a thin blanket gets thrown over you. 

“Then shut up.” He says, looking away now. “And go to bed.” 

“Oh!” You cheer- shoulder aching a little. You check with your other hand- yeah, definitely bleeding. You're going to stain his sheets but you can help with laundry as thanks. That's fair right? It doesn't even sting that much- he could have done way more damage if he really wanted too. That's sweet, in a way.

Before you know it, he's asleep. Record time! Not that you keep track but you've never actually seen him just drop like that before. There's usually at least three seconds of build up.

His bed is pretty comfortable, that type of soft that you can sink into. It makes sense, if you sleep all the time you probably want it to be the best possible experience. The blanket- yeah it is pretty thin- but it is kind of hot in the room. In most of the dorm, actually. It's a sort of dry heat that's probably murder on your skin but that's a future you problem.

Leona moves closer and throws an arm around you, tugging you way closer. As close as physically possible actually, face pressed into his neck, hair getting into your mouth. You would argue, but that would necessitate you talking which would probably just get more of his hair- well. 

You didn't figure he would be a cuddler, but you've never seen anyone dare to sleep next to him before. 

Well, if you're already here, you might as well return the favor. That's just the polite guest thing to do. As soon as you get your mouth hair free, you brush it out of the way with your fingers, scratching behind his ears for just a second- you couldn't resist! 

Oh-

Oh, Leona can purr. Huh. Okay. Going to just- lock that one away into the vault for later. 

You wonder just how many people are aware. 

Your legs wind together, and you put an arm over his waist, fingers trailing along his back for just long enough to get him to purr again. Oh, you could get used to this- His tail coils around your leg- who would have thought that would be soft too...

Maybe your bed snapping in half was the best thing that ever happened to you.

No, you think, just as Leona starts purring again, slow and deep, in a way that made your chest feel warm. This is definitely the best thing that ever happened to you.

Thank god for stingy headmasters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments always very appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a series now because nothings stopping me and this game is really cute

You really have to wonder exactly how you ended up in this sort of situation. 

You can sort of follow the line of events- Ace had asked for a favor, Crowley had overheard, and it all kind of blew up from there, but still. Just because you're the class note taker doesn't mean that this falls into your preview at all! You only do the note thing because it pays you enough to slowly but surely patch your dorm back up, and you definitely need the money now because your bed still isn't in one piece but- 

But writing down seven hundred rules is absurd! Even for you! And you put up with _a lot_! 

“Inter-dorm relationships are very important!” The headmaster crooned. “Think of how much help you'll be doing for the entire student body!” The headmaster said. “This is culturally significant! Isn't it nice that I'm paying you to preserve history?” The headmaster hummed. 

And then promptly shoved you into the Heartslabyul gardens. 

This sort of thing is archival work, not something a poor kid does for way too little money! 

But. 

You are getting paid. 

So it's probably fine. 

You find him when he's playing- ah- taking care of the hedgehogs and explain the situation to him and watch his eyes light up. Even if he has chilled out some, you guess it's still something he likes to talk about, and you doubt that most of the people he lives with would, considering how much they must hear all the rules all the time anyway. 

“We can ask Trey to make us something and then get to work.” He sounds really excited about it, actually. 

“Sure.” You say, because he's cute when he gets like this. 

You'd definitely rather play with the hedgehogs instead but maybe this nightmare isn't going to be that bad. 

Trey gives you a pitying pat on shoulder when he brings you cake, and a while later you get a passing 'good luck' yelled at you from the hallway by Cater, but otherwise it's just you and Riddle in a cool lounge. At least Heartslabyul has nice weather. You end up spending a lot of time here because of Ace and Deuce but you don't think you've been in this lounge before. Yeah, they have more then one lounge. You're not bitter at all. 

You both decided it was best to do this in chairs at a desk, so you're sitting right next to each other, chairs pressed together while you slowly work away and Riddle recites each and every single rule to you, in order, with out a moment of hesitation. His memory really is very impressive. It's tiring- keeping your hand writing neat for the length of a class is one thing, but this... 

It's been three hours....

Your hands going to fall off for sure... 

Riddle's voice is really nice. You feel like maybe you knew that already but listening to him just talk and talk and talk, clearly enunciating every word for you, it's really nice. Calming. Relaxing. When he's not yelling or threatening people, you could probably listen to him for hours. Outside of this sort of context, obviously. 

He could lecture or read audio books if he wanted too. 

Voice act, even.

The rhythmic scratching of your pen on paper is also beginning to be a little hypnotic... 

Okay so, you haven't exactly been sleeping well consistently because who knows where you're going to spend the night and all. And it's nice and cool in the room, and these chairs are exactly as comfortable as one could expect from a dorm with funding. And the cake Trey made tasted really good three whole hours ago. And Riddle is still talking like he has and-

Okay, so, you fell asleep on his shoulder. 

It's not a crime! 

This isn't even your job actually!

You can't be fired!

You only know you fell asleep on his shoulder because Riddle shakes you awake lightly, and its dark out now. Definitely dark. 

“How-” Your mouth is dry. “How late is it-” 

“Past curfew.” Riddle whispers. “You fell asleep a few hours ago.” 

“A few-” You're going to die. You're going to die of mortification. Rest in peace. “Why did you let me snore on your shoulder for that long?!” 

“You don't snore.” 

Ah. 

Well. 

There's that at least. 

You stare at him for a second, the world absolutely silent save for the several sets of ticking clocks around you. His hair is a little messy- probably from where you leaned on it. How had he possibly put up with you for so long- Unless. Unless, of course that he had also fallen asleep on _your_ shoulder.

“I'll. Be going. And I'm so sorry.” You are- you really are. Maybe even sorry enough that the two of you can just forget about this transcription project all together, and-

“Going where exactly.” His arms are crossed. “Curfew has gone and passed an hour ago.” There's nothing you can do about that, can you! “You can.” He uncrosses and crosses his arms again. “There is a spare bed in my room, you can retire there.” Probably from when Che'nya stayed over last weekend. Deuce had mentioned it in passing- about how Riddle was more calm than usual. “And don't think you'll be getting out of this. We still have four hundred and fifty to go after class tomorrow.” 

You smile, because he doesn't seem mad at you. He could have just as easily shoved you onto a couch or something. But then, Riddle isn't the sort. 

“Tomorrow...” You had plans but it sounds like they were just canceled for you. “Sure, I'd love too. You're fun to listen too.” Why did you say that out lout, what are you thinking- Riddle blushes. “You have a nice voice.” 

His ears turn as red as his hair. 

You shouldn't tease him but you can't resist it. 

"Thank you." It comes out softer then most everything else. He's so polite.

"Let's uh. Let's try not to take a nap tomorrow."

"Yes, I'll try not to- I mean." A long pause. "You better not." He rushes out of the room.

So he did fall asleep too...

You wonder if your shoulder is comfortable enough.

His certainly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the whole note taking thing is mostly done in universities (you get compensated for taking orderly notes for people who are unable to do so themselves) but i figured since yuu/mc can't do any of the practical magic they could take orderly notes on theory to help out.
> 
> comments always very appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't have favorites i swear

Kalim smiles when he calls your name from across the courtyard, hand waving in the air and causing what is apparently enough of a scene that Jamil puts his face in his hands. 

You were getting lunch with Grim and the twins today, not so much by choice as by getting accosted in public, but what can you do. You don't mind them as much as your friends do, and they can be nice in their own way. Most of the people you talk to are nice, in their own way. Which really is just a polite way of saying that you got used to them. 

But not Kalim. 

Kalim is an angel descended from the heavens for you, personally (and also Jamil, probably). If sunshine was shaped like a person. His happiness is infectious, even all the way across the courtyard. If anyone else was yelling like this you think maybe you'd turn on your heel and walk all the way to your dingy dorm, but Kalim has a free pass on literally anything. 

You'd let him get away with murder, is what you're saying. 

(You've thought about it a lot actually- not- not Kalim killing someone- but just. The inevitability of someone actually doing a murder that your headmaster would refuse to call any kind of authorities for and just make you solve. You have a running tally of people you would let get away with it. Granted, its a short list, with only Kalim and Jack on it, but at this point you're open to bribery.) 

Jamil looks exhausted by the time you walk over, but that's a him problem. 

“We're having a dorm wide sleep over, do you want to come? You can bring your friends, the more the merrier right?” 

“Any particular reason?” You already knew you were going to go. Now you're just asking to be polite. Your bed is in shambles. It's beginning to become harder and harder to recall if it had ever even been in one piece. Maybe you just tricked yourself into thinking anything in Ramshackle was structurally sound. Maybe you've been under a spell this entire time. Was there ever any bed at all?

“Everyone did great on midterms!” 

“Everyone did _okay_ on midterms.” Jamil says. “Better then they used to. I wouldn't call it great.” 

You guess he can't admit it's because Azul helped tutor the dorm residents. Maybe it's a blow to the ego.

“Everyone did almost great on midterms!” Kalim chirps. “It's a reward for good effort- and sometimes having a party just because its fun is also a nice thing to do for people.” Jamil sighs, in the way that sounds like he's heard this all before and as much as he wants to tell him to behave or be an adult, Kalim wasn't going to listen to him, so why not just go along with it. 

“Do you need help with set up?” 

“So you'll come?” Kalim grips your hand, smiling, and you nod. His other hand grabs Jamil's and he lifts both of your arms up with his. Jamil yanks it away, muttering something under his breath, so Kalim just grabs your other hand and cheers with you. “I've been getting better at cooking, you can help.” 

“You can supervise.” Jamil says. “He burned water last night.” 

“I was tired after exams!” Kalim pulls you along and now the three of you are walking in tandem. The Scarabia dorms are always beautiful, though the heat is only barely sufferable. It would be wholly insufferable if it wasn't for the company. For one half of the company. “You can't blame for that right? Right? Jamil?” 

“How do you burn water?” 

“You let it boil over completely until you're just heating a pot. And then the smoke detector goes off.” 

“Jamil!” Kalim whines, pulling on his arm again. 

“I didn't know this world had smoke detectors.” You say out loud, to save one of them from whatever is about to happen. 

“Of course it does. Anyone can learn fire magic when they're four. It's just common sense.” 

“Ah.” Common sense. You're not familiar with the concept.

You help (and by help you mean you do ninety percent of the work) Kalim cook while Jamil rounds everyone up and the party starts to go into full swing. It's nice to hang out with these people when they're not trying to impression you. You lose track of Kalim and Jamil because they go to find some treasure in the vault that will play music on its own, so you get to talk about classes with them. 

You feel a little guilty that you can't remember any of their names, no matter how many times they try to tell you, but they're not the ones who invited you to the dorm hang out now did they. 

The treasure ends up being a magic gramophone that will play any song the last person who touched it thinks off, so the party goes from good to great. All of you end up staying way too long- long enough that the temperature in the desert starts dropping and the party gets moved to the lounge.

The divans and the conversation pits are covered in so many pillows you could probably drown in them. Half the students decide that it's better to head back to their rooms, and they thank you for the food and the company, but the other cooler half just pass out all over the place. 

You wonder if Jamil will tell you to go home, even if it was a sleep over, technically, but before he has the chance too, Kalim falls onto the pillows between the two of you, his fingers lacing together with yours. 

“That was so nice-” He giggles. “Right, right?” He sounds a little tired but you nod and Jamil, resigned, nods too. 

“It was great, thanks for the invite.” 

Something that could have been a muttered “don't get used to it” floats from Jamil's direction, but Kalim turns his head to you and smiles the way only really he can and you pretend not to hear anything at all. 

It's pretty easy to fall asleep after that, especially with how soft everything is around you. Kalim is warm, he'd lost most of his jewelry through all of the partying so there isn't even any cold mettle pressed up against you. There's some tossing and turning- it doesn't wake you all the way up but you feel a lot of limbs on top of you. 

Kalim holds your hand all the way to morning- or like eleven. You get up at eleven, and thank god its Saturday. You realize, when you sit up and look around, that Kalim and Jamil are both still there, though Jamil is staring straight up at the ceiling, stuck and refusing to move while Kalim holds his hand.

“Do you want coffee?” You whisper, and Jamil startles. “Or are you a tea guy?” 

It's quiet, even with how late it is, some of the students are still passed out near by. Everyone else must be steering clear to be nice. Jamil sits up, pulls his hand free and shakes his head. 

“You don't even know where anything is.” 

You can't really call it running away if he does it slowly and dramatically, but it does feel a little like running away. 

You fall back onto the cushions and close your eyes for just a second. Kalim cuddles up too you, now that the heat of a body is back, his chin pressing into your shoulder. You can feel him breathing through his nose because it tickles your ear. Whatever, whats a few more minutes when you're in such state anyway. It's not like you have classes to get too. 

When you wake up, (again), Kalim is drinking steaming tea beside you, legs crossed already. There's another cup on the small table an arms reach away, still steaming. Jamil must have made it for you. It's warm cardamom, you've only had it once a million years ago, but it still reminds you of home. 

“You'll come to the next sleep over, right?” 

You nod. Of course you will! Bed or no bed, of course you will! 

“Text me the invite, I'll be here in a flash. I'll run if I have too.” 

Kalim laughs, eyes bright and happy. 

What a great thing to wake up too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments always appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the longer the chapters get the more bare bones plot there is

You're exhausted. 

You can barely feel your legs, and your hands are shaking a little at your sides. You're covered in sweat and ready to pass out right where you stand. Ah! You really forgot about the singular extraordinary hell that is customer service. 

Seven hours ago this seemed like a good idea. You should have known better, of course, because this was Azul you were dealing with, but still, benefit of the doubt. Its not like it's entirely his fault anyway. You were the one that had the idea to work in a place that needed as many people as Azul had tricked into working for him that one time. 

You hear Jade call out that they're going to be closing soon, and thank god, because your back is aching like it's never ached before. Forget about spending your paycheck on a bed frame, you're going to blow the entire thing on a chiropractor. 

That is why you're here, by the way. You're trying to be industrious and solve your problems on your own (since no one else is ever going to bother). 

Azul is sitting at one of the tables, and he calls you over, smile on his face. 

“Can you top this up?” You glance down, coffee of some kind- you didn't serve it to him at least. “Jade knows.” 

“Right.” Jade's been very polite, like always, and very helpful. Floyd has been helpful too, though you don't think calling him polite is even slightly right. “Isn't it late for coffee?” 

“I work through most of the night. There's always a lot to do.” 

You can't say you're surprised at all. 

You used to be an occasional insomniac back home, so you'd end up busybodying all the way into the morning hours too. It really takes you back, the absolute affronted face of a barista and you would order a double espresso right before the coffee shop would close. And now you're probably making the same face at Azul. 

You trot off, cup in hand to Jade who's busy brushing down the first empty table. Other students are slowly starting to trickle out and by the time you make it to the kitchen and back to Azul, most of the room is empty. Good riddance, you think. 

You're way better at being a fake therapist then you are being a real waiter. You do make a nice amount in tips though, but you can't tell if it's your winning personality or if its Floyd hovering around behind you and making threats when he thinks you can't see him. 

You set Azul's cup down, and he gives you a smile. 

“I'm going to help clean up.” 

“It's appreciated.” 

And you do, or you have every intention to, but Jade intercepts you and pulls the cloth you have out of your hands, tossing it over his shoulder (at Floyd presumably). 

“You look like you're going to fall over. Go sit down.” 

It must be really obvious. Or he's just concerned about you breaking plates by accident. You haven't yet- it's not like you've never worked as a waiter before- but your hands are getting shakier. 

The couches are super plush, totally sink-in-able, and you kick your feet up, head on the arm rest. 

Are you going to fall into old habits? 

Really? 

Here of all places? 

Yes!

Absolutely!

You wake up sometime later with a massive amount of weight on top of you and the lights in your area of the lounge somewhat dimmed. 

“Oh, you're awake.” Floyd's voice is right in your ear, and when you blink a few times, yep. That's his face inches from yours. God he's so big. And it's all muscle too, you can really tell now. “Jade!” The volume doesn't lower in the slightest. 

“Hi.” You say, trying to ignore the way it feels like he's crushing your ribs. “Why are you, uh. On top of me?” 

“You looked cold and lonely~” You're pretty sure he just wanted to crush you in a way that was socially acceptable, but you're also pretty sure that if he really wanted too, you wouldn't be able to breath at all right now.

Yeah, like you thought, they're nice, in their own way. 

You pull an arm out awkwardly and pat his head. He smiles at you, beaming and wide, rows and rows of sharp teeth shining back at you. 

“Thank you for being a blanket.” 

“Anytime!” 

Jade comes by and nudges Floyd off just enough for you to raise your head in an attempt to get up but- 

Huh? 

“Please continue resting.” You're head is in his lap now, his long fingers brushing through your hair. Oh, this isn't fair at all, you're definitely going to fall asleep like this. 

“Doesn't- uh. Is Azul okay with this?” 

“I told them too.” Oh, Azul is here too. Well, not here, here, you don't think the couch is big enough for four people. He moved his work to a table way closer to you though. Maybe two arm reaches away. That's nice of him. “Well, Floyd did it on his own.” Floyd hums happily, legs twisting between yours somehow. 

Jade keeps petting your hair, and your eyes are already starting to close again. 

“Why?” 

“Ah.” Azul's pen stops scratching the page. You remember Riddle all of a sudden. Your cheeks feel warm. “There's a rumor going around that you're sleeping with ever one.” 

“That's not-” Well, you're hardly surprised. You just have to wonder who started it and in how much trouble they were going to be in tomorrow. “I'm just sleeping. No euphemism. My bed broke.” 

“So that's why you offered to work today.” Jade says, head tilted to the side. 

“How unfortunate.” 

“Is this the part where you blackmail me?” 

There's a pause before Jade laughs, it's light of course, but you can still feel it with the way you're head is against him.

“Oh, hardly.” Azul says, and takes a long sip of his coffee. He really has the mob boss thing down to an art. “I asked Kingscholar and Rosehearts outright and they were perfectly clearly nothing untoward happened. There's no fun in threatening people if they'll just come out with the truth the second you question them. Well, and if they decided to just ignore it, Jamil would certainly go above and beyond to protect Kalim from any untoward rumors.” 

He probably would, despite everything, even now.

“So, no angle?” You ask, but there isn't much of a point to it. Floyd really could just crush you like a grape whenever. 

“None at all. If you ever need a place to stay, feel free to come by. Think of it as a thank you, for how hard you worked today.”

“We can cuddle all night~” Floyd purrs into your ear. You weren't aware eels could purr, but here you are, flashing back to being in Leona's bed. 

“Is- Are you going to be comfortable?” You stare up at Jade, who is just sitting upright. That can't be a nice way to sleep at all. 

“I'll survive.” His hand is so gentle, cool to the touch. Both of the twins are pretty cold actually, compared to the normal people fall asleep against, but this is nice too. The weight is definitely doing a lot more for you then you thought it would. You did always want a weighted blanket back home... 

“Please get some rest.” Azul says again, and gets right back to writing. 

You close your eyes. This is a really nice way to fall asleep- you could definitely get used to this. 

“Sure you don't want to join us?” You ask, feeling maybe a touch brazen now that you know you're not in any trouble. 

Now it's Azul's turn to laugh. It's a pretty noise. You can listen to it for forever. 

“I do have work to do.” 

“Don't feel bad.” Jade starts.

“We try to get him to sleep with us all the time.” Floyd purrs again, deep rumbling in his chest. 

“He hasn't since middle school.” 

“So proper.” You say, and Azul laughs again. It seems like it might be a challenge, at this point. But a challenge for another time. For now you just settle in, wiggling against Floyd and Jade until you're reached peak comfort. “Mm. You're missing out.” 

“Maybe.” There's a pause in the writing. “You are very tempting.” 

Yeah, that's you all right. 

Very tempting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had another idea for this and it was underwater so maybe... two azul chapter??
> 
> comments always appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> through the hand wavy rules of kingdom hearts, final fantasy xiv exists in twst

“You have a nice set up.” 

At least you think it's nice. It's not like you're fully tuned in to this places tech world, but his fantasy alien ware looks about as shiny as the new models back home did. Thats how you measure the newness of a computer right? How shiny it is? 

“Ah- thanks.” Idia is taller then you are, for sure, but something about the way he carries himself really makes it seem like a strong gust of wind can knock him over. Good thing you're in his room though. 

“I would have thought you'd be playing off of your own tech stuff.” 

“I made the OS, but I won the hard drive in a giveaway.” He pats the transparent casing. You can watch all the lights glow and the fans spin. “Swapped the graphics card first though.” 

“What was the give away for?' You try and figure out which peace of black plastic is the graphics card while Idia tries to figure out how to pull the lounge chair all the way up to his desk. You said you would be fine with a stool or something but Idia had pointed out that maximum gaming efficiency can only be reached if you're comfortable and you thought, sure. Why not. 

You didn't exactly game professionally back home. 

You Did sink an absolutely embarrassing amount of time into a mmo, but that was really the only pc gaming you got up too. You're definitely a casual compared to Idia, which is probably for the best. Your mildly flourishing social life need all the time you can grant it. 

Ortho had been the one to actually invite you over, but once you mentioned that you did, in fact, play too much of an mmo, Idia embraced the idea completely. 

And no, you're not here to mooch off of a classmate again. 

Because Idia isn't in your grade. 

So there. 

Bases covered. 

“Fan-art.” 

“Cool.” You appreciate the talent, just maybe not the subject matter. Not that Idia seems like that sort of person. But then, you don't really know him. You really only actually met him once when Azul had invited you to his club for a sit in. Idia annihilated you in scrabble and then Azul annihilated you in monopoly. 

You really thought those games had even a modicum of luck involved. 

You're wrong a lot, you're hardly bitter. 

He sets you up with a laptop, a really chunky thing that weighs way too much, next to his keyboard and starts up the game for you. 

“I don't really know if this is going to be the same as the one that you play, but I can definitely help explain anything at all. It's super straightforward- mechanically at least. The plot goes some places, but there's a very robust fan community and I know a lot of people who make plot breakdowns on Magiview and if you join my guild, there are perks for new players that make the xp grind basically disappear.” 

You nod along. He gets pretty animated when he's not worried about stuff. You know most of this stuff already, because thats just how every MMO works but it's nice to be considered. 

Idia plugs in a controller- definitely custom with the way it glows it's pretty light blue the way his hair does. 

His hair is gorgeous- you never really noticed it the few times you've seen him from across a court yard, but in the dark of his bedroom the small licks of flame look so unbelievably soft. You... want to touch. You're not Going too because that's a rude thing to do unprompted. The part of it that drapes over his shoulder and brushes your wrist feels so weird. 

Out of all of the weird people you hang out with, Idia is definitely up there. 

“You okay?” His voice shocks you- you were totally staring, whoops. 

“Mmhm. Yep.” For sure. You glance back at the screen, the game fully booted. “Oh! I know this one.” 

You know this one is an understatement. 

You have over a thousand hours in it!

It's literally the exact same game- how does that work- you're tempted to put in your login, but then you won't have an excuse to spend time with Idia. You promised Ortho you would, and furthermore it's getting kind of late... 

“It is pretty popular. Who plays it- maybe we can add them.” His voice goes a little softer. Maybe he's nervous. 

“Ace.” You say, with out thinking. Has Ace ever shown any interest in video games? No. But if Idia actually builds up the courage to ask him, you could probably teach Ace enough of the basics quickly. Maybe Deuce would have been a better choice to go with. “I'm going to make an account now.” Cut him off at the pass before he has a chance to ask. 

The opening cinematic starts playing and god, it takes you back. 

You miss home. It's always over the dumbest things, too. You sigh and Idia glances at you. How can he not when you're about to start crying over an opening cinematic that honestly kind of sucks. It's been around for so long, and doesn't even slightly reflect any of the stuff you've spent hundreds of hours on but it still gets you. 

“Actually, uh.” You says and your voice definitely for sure doesn't crack. “Can I just watch you play instead?” 

You'll figure out some way to make it up to him later. 

Idia doesn't say anything for a while, just looking at the screen and then back to you. 

“Not feeling okay?” 

Sure. 

“Guess not. It's- it's not you.” You rush to say. “Just kind of tired.” He nods, pressing the laptop shut and loading up his character on his monitors. You push the lounge chair out of the way. 

“You can, uh- the bed? If you want?” His voice is a total whisper again. 

You of all people do not need to be told twice. 

It's pretty firm, as far as sleeping arrangements go, really bare bones, but you're not picky. 

“You're a healer main?” Something about that just doesn't feel realistic. He looks at you, confused, before turning back to the screen.

“No way, that was just for the raids we were doing last night, my guild is pretty chill so we don't really recruit per class but then I end up having to spot heal which is- like it's fine, I wouldn't do it if I hated it, but I only have one healer job at eighty compared to five dps jobs to eighty, so it's obvious which I'd rather be playing but-” 

“No tank?” 

“Too much pressure! No, there's no way I'd ever tank, and it's not like I need too, this new guy joined a week ago and he's an insanely good tank. Totally godly. I don't know how you pull as much as he does with out having a heart attack. Nerves of steel.”

You get it, obviously, you're a dps main too.

“Whats your favorite job?” He starts on his long explanation, showing off his character. You've never seen that glamor before- maybe there are some differences after all. 

He gets into a queue while he talks away, showing off his company's house and the few other members that are online right now. You're so jealous... About the house, namely, but getting to play with your friends-

How are your friends doing? 

Wait do they think you're missing? Do they think you're dead? God you hope they're not worried. But then if you just completely disappeared, maybe your weird otherworldly kidnapping slowly turning into a true crime case. 

You hope they're having fun with that, at least. 

The familiar queue timer goes off and you blink- 

Idia fully focuses on the game, though you're sure he's ran this hundreds of times before. He talks from time to time, but it's more just shouts of irritation when his group keeps running ahead of the “legendary” tank. Neon green and pink glamour- is this the game Lilia plays? What would be the odds?

It's nice to close your eyes to the familiar noises. And to the sound of Idia cackling while he refuses to heal his two dps's. Serves them right, not waiting for the tank. The soft glow of the monitor, of Idia's hair, are so calming. You pull his pillow closer to you- the entire room smells like him, and his pillows are just a little singed. 

Good luck Idia! 

Hope you get whatever drops you need! 

You wake up to your phone's alarm going off, Idia still in the exact same spot you left him all those hours ago. 

“How's it going?” He shrieks a little- his dragoon sailing right off the edge of the arena. Whoops... He totally forgot you were here. He switched jobs half way through the night, clearly, but other then that it's like nothings changed at all. “Sorry.” 

“I'm fine-” He tugs his headphones off- oh he put headphones on. Probably to keep quiet for you. 

You smile. 

“I have class.” He probably also has class. You're not going to be the barer of bad news though. “But we can do this again later? I swear I'll actually play this time.” 

“Uh.” He shrugs. “If you would want too. I thought I bored you?” 

“No! No, it was cool, it's fun to watch you play, I'm just.” What good excuse could there possibly be. “A narcoleptic.” 

It's not the stupidest thing you've ever said, but it's up there. It's really up there. 

“Like Silver?” 

“Exactly!” You're not one hundred precent sure who Silver is, you've just seen him with Lilia from time to time, but there's a gift horse in front of you and you're going to seize the opportunity by the reigns. “I'll drink lots of coffee before I show up, swear.” 

He gives you a small smile. 

That's a victory in and of itself. 

And totally worth the lecture you get from Vargas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (im a dancer main be nice to me) 
> 
> second azul chapter is next because i don't for the life of me know what to do with vil
> 
> comments always appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sleep thing is really starting to get away from me

“I find it hard to believe you get along with Idia now.” 

“It can't be that hard to believe. I get along with most people.” 

“Still.” Azul turns, hair fanning out in the water. You try your hardest to keep your mouth closed. You promised you'd behave and your'e pretty sure if you tell him how pretty he is that would not count as behaving. “We're in the same club and it took him a while to make casual conversation.” 

“Oh, I don't.” You swim beside him, water dragging through your clothes. “Make small talk, I mean. We only really talk about the game.” 

That's not, like, a hundred percent true. You also talk a lot about cats, because of Grim mostly. You wish you had an actual cat instead of your pyromaniac dorm mate, but beggars, choosers. And you talk about Ortho occasionally. And your note taking. But that's it. 

“Still.” Azul says again, and swims further along. 

You had volunteered your services when he had mentioned a job in the ocean, fetching special ingredients from the bottom of some sort of ravine that they were planning on selling to some Pomefiore students. Jade and Floyd were both too busy, Jade with running the Lounge and Floyd with doing something illegal that both Azul and Jade insisted you have plausible deniability for. 

You offered mostly because you were hoping to sleep in the Lounge again, but you do like him. And the twins. They grew on you. 

And of course, the very secret third reason of agreeing. 

Azul wasn't human right now. 

It had taken a while, obviously, years of trauma and self doubt don't just disappear in the blink of an eye, but Azul has decided to trust you as a neutral third party. You spend enough time with him or around him that he knows you're not going to be a dick about it. And he's right, you're not going to be a dick about it. It's just keeping the compliments out of your mouth is hard is all. 

He swims way faster then you, six legs instead of two, and he's bigger like this, though not nearly as big as the twins. 

“Hey, you're not taking me out to the middle of no where to kill me right?” 

“Shouldn't you have asked that before agreeing to come?” 

“It didn't occur to me before hand.” 

“Why did it occur to you now then?” 

“Thought about the twins trying to drown me.” 

Azul just laughs. 

Reassuring. 

You get to the shelf after what must be an hour of swimming. 

“What are we getting exactly?” You stare over the edge, while Azul floats near by. You probably should have mentioned that your weak human eyes can't see in pitch black darkness, but it's too late to bring that up now. You also didn't account for the pressure changes, but you're guessing Azul's potion was going to save you from popping like a balloon. 

“Just a few things.” 

You want to point out that you can't really find something if you don't know what it is but Azul's not stupid. You're assuming he knows this. 

A particularly strong current pushes you over the edge and you shriek. Not your finest moment, considering you're under water and are not actually going to drop all the way into a cold watery hell grave, but watching the floor just disappear below you is horrific. 

Azul catches you immediately, at a speed you didn't think he could get too, (he must have been going slow for you, how considerate), tentacles clinging to your legs and his hands grabbing onto your wrists. 

When he coils away from you, you have red marks left on your ankles, but at least you're on ground again. Sand. Whatever. 

“It just shocked me.” 

“Of course.” If it was anyone else they would have at least tried to make it sound more sincere. “We still have to go down there. Unless, of course you would like to wait here alone.” 

You look around, nothing for miles. The endless open ocean in front of you, and if you really really really squint you might be able to see some kelp behind you. 

“Really bending my arm here.” You say and grab his hand. You noticed earlier, but now that you're holding on to him he really is pretty cold. And a little slimy. “Don't bully me.” 

Azul looks at your hand, at where you hold his, and then back up at you. 

“I would never.” 

And then he swims over the edge at full speed, dragging you along. You grip tightens because if it doesn't you're going to be left free floating again. Your clothes billow with the rush of the water as he drags you deeper and deeper until the light that filters through the waves starts to grow dim. Until it's almost pitch black, and you pull yourself closer to him. 

It's pitch black way sooner then you would want it to be. 

Which is also the time you see little glowing lights along Azul's tentacles. 

“You're bioluminescent?” It feels like a stupid question, when he obviously is. “That's so-” He slows down. You're in the mouth of a cave, burrowed into the sheer cliff, but you can't see anything past the lip. You're not moving. Oh, it's because Azul is staring at you. “Pretty.” 

“Ah.”

There's a moment of silence, true silence, in almost pitch black darkness. If it wasn't for the fact that you were still holding his hand you might be having a bad time right now. 

“Is it here?” You point at the cave and Azul tugs you along instead of answering. 

He waves a hand and a few sigils light along the walls. It's a small cave, and Azul leaves you at the lip of it before swimming in further. Your feet settle on rock again. You can see a shelf, a cauldron, and a bunch of jars and bottles and trinkets laying about with out much order. As Azul digs through one pile a few tiny fish zip past you. They must have taken up residence here. 

“I used to- ah- run off here.” He says. There's a flat rock outcropping along one wall that you sit down on. “Practice magic.” Like a hideout, you think. The twins never mentioned anything like this, so maybe they don't even know about it. That makes this kind of special right? That he would bring you here? 

You could ask, but that seems rude, especially when he's looking for something so intently. 

There's not a lot in terms of decoration, a few etchings in the rock that seem to have faded over time. The sigils on the wall glow the same light blue that Azul gives off. And Idia too, now that you think about it. You wouldn't put it past someone as serious business as Azul to color coordinate his friends. 

You lean back on the rock, kind of floating, kind of resting. 

“How'd you find it?” 

“My eyesight is excellent in the water.” That makes sense. Octopi are hunters right? Though, you have a hard time imagining Azul hunting. That's what Floyd and Jade are for. “It's a big hole in the wall, it's hard to miss.” 

“I feel like I should apologize for being blind down here.” For inconveniencing him, really. You're sure he'd already be back in the dorm if it wasn't for how slow of a swimmer you are. 

“You can if you would like.” 

“You're letting me?” 

“What's the point of making an apology if the person doesn't want to hear it.” He finally twists around back to you, eyes reflecting the blue glow. “You're probably tired, right? I wasn't as organized when I was younger, it's going to take a while.” He mutters something under his breath that you can't here. “You can rest if you like.” 

“I'm not always tired you now.” Even if you are, incidentally, tired right now. Swiming take a lot out of people okay? It's a hard cardio work out! And that's not even counting currents!

“Idia thinks you're a narcoleptic.” 

“Ah.” You did. Tell him that. Yes. “Listen.” 

He laughs. You choose to see it as a with you laugh and not an at you laugh. 

“I'm listening.” 

You grin too, can't help yourself. 

“I'm in your care, then. Don't let me get eaten by sharks or something.” 

“Well.” He turns back, but there's still a smile on his face. “If I tell you that's a possibility would that impede your nap?” 

“Nah.” You turn on your back and stare up at the ceiling. “You'd protect me.” 

There's a moment of silence, he's stopped digging through his piles of random junk. 

“Would I?” 

You close your eyes. 

“You would.” Because he helped you with Jamil, and because he's friends with Idia, and because he lets you sleep in the Lounge. He likes your company, at the very least. You're only kind of banking on it. “You're trustworthy, and hard working.” And pretty. “I'm sure you've already come up with a dozen reasons to keep me around.” 

“You are... very personable.” 

You drift off with a smile on your face. 

Sharks don't end up eating you, by the way. 

Azul holds your hand all the way back to the surface two hours later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its not a self insert because i personally would be way very excited about the bottom of the ocean
> 
> comments always appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it a set up chapter or is it a second leona chapter? yes.

Jack is the one who invites you to watch the Magifit club practice. 

It's a hot day, sun absolutely beating down on you and everyone else out on the field. You're not a sports person, so why anyone would ever willingly do this is so beyond you. 

“Are you going to practice with them?” You both drop your stuff off by a cluster of trees, the same place most people seem to have dumped their bags. “Aren't you tired from track?” 

“I didn't have track today.” 

“You run every morning.” 

“That's not track, that's just exercise.” You definitely make a face because he frowns. “What? Plenty of people do it all the time.” You put your hands up in surrender immediately. 

“I love it for you, really.” It's just so aggressively not your thing. 

“It's good for you. You should come running with me.” 

Armed with just enough common sense to know you're about to be pressured into something you really don't want to do you frantically look around for anything to draw Jack's attention instead. Leona is walking in your direction and thank god. Except wait, it's Leona, and no amount of desperate puppy dog eyes is going to get him to help you at all. You can hear Ruggie snickering behind him. 

“Don't you have a health condition?” 

You jump. It's a miracle you don't shriek actually, so you're counting your blessings. You always forget Epel is in this club too, but there he is, your tiny knight in shining armor. Now, on one hand you should probably start worrying that your dumb excuse has turned into a rumor that has spread wide enough to read Pomefiore, but you can do that right after it gets you out of having to run in the morning. 

“Health condition?” Leona has finally made his way over, arms crossed over his chest. And where Leona is, Ruggie is right behind him.

At this rate the entire club is going to crowd around you.

Epel just shrugs, and now all of them are staring at you. 

Ah. 

Time to die. 

You also shrug. Brilliant. Astonishing tactical maneuver. 

The thing is, Jack is probably just going to text Ace or Deuce after practice, and they're also just going to hang you out to dry because it would be funny. So really, you're fucked regardless. Might as well accept your new fitness life style. Buy a pair of gym shorts and scrunchies. Does Sam sell hydroflasks? 

You awkwardly clear your throat.

“What time tomorrow?” 

Jack's tail wags so hard you're worried he's going to hurt himself.

And now it's sevem in the morning, you're barely awake because you had somewhat of an all nighter with Idia, and it's still misty and foggy and worst of all, cold.

This is hell. 

This is unmitigated hell. 

You're just not made for this sort of thing at all.

Running sucks! Cardio sucks! Time to fling yourself back in the ocean! 

What makes this somehow even worse, in addition to how cold and wet everything is, is the fact that Jack apparently runs with Vil Schoenheit of all people. And of course, he looks immaculate. You barely know him, and from why Epel has told you, meeting him when you're sweaty and disheveled is tantamount to a death sentence. 

Jack and Vil grew up together, apparently. 

Who knew. 

Vil is pretty nice, though, shockingly. Maybe he's only awful to his own dorm members. He tries to give you tips on how to regulate your breathing better but it's hopeless. 

Your heart is in your throat, your sweating out of pores you didn't know you had, and you're so tired your legs are shaking. Jack and Vil's usual path is apparently around the entire campus twice, which is too much. Clearly too much. You trail behind until they round a corner and you dip into the garden. 

It's at least a little warmer here, that's something. 

As you walk, dewy grass tickling your ankles, you feel half awake. This is agonizing, how are you supposed to do a full day when you're exhausted and it's not even eight yet? Completely lost in thought, you trip over something. 

Leona, in the exact same spot as the first time you tripped over him months ago, who was asleep. Emphasis on was. 

“We've got to stop meeting like this.” You mutter, standing up slowly and brushing yourself off. 

“Mm.” He looks you up and down. “Brat actually bullied you into exercise, huh?” 

“He's.” What's the nice way to put it. “Very determined.” Leona snorts and leans back against his tree, arms crossed on his chest like yesterday. “Why are you out here so early? Avoiding Ruggie?” 

“Mm. You look like you're about to die.” 

“Only a little.” His eyes are already closed, so you crawl over with no dignity and slump against him. One eye opens to stare at you and you think for a moment he's going to yell at you before he lefts an arm up- oh, he's offering you space. 

You gladly take it, and you end up pressed against his chest with an arm on your shoulder. Bliss on earth, here you come! 

“Did you get your bed fixed yet?” He remembers, though of course he would. He's scary smart, that much is obvious, and you think Azul probably asked him about it recently enough. 

“Not yet.” Between Idia, Azul, and Ace and Deuce (now that Riddle gave you a free pass) on occasion, you maybe forgot that you should be doing that. There's a rumble in Leona's chest, the low purring that's a balm on your soul. “Working on it.” 

“Sure.” He says in a way that doesn't sound like he believes you at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments always appreciated


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love vil very much. this does not make it easy to write vil at all.

“Would you consider yourself friends with Epel?” 

Would you? You don't hang out with him that much, but you do homework with him enough times to bother Leona about it, and he is friends with Jack who is actual friends with you, and there has been talk about adding him to your absolutely traitorous group because Ace likes him. So. 

“Yeah.” 

“I see.” 

The thing that really stresses you out about being around Vil is that his back is always straight. You've seen him covered in sweat and with his hair mildly out of place so you do know he's human (or human adjacent at least) and Jack does vouch for him, in a way. So you know he's a decent guy. But it's just the perfect posture. 

It always makes You feel bad for also not having perfect posture. 

You've been going on a few runs every now and again, when you can disentangle yourself from what ever friend of yours you ended up with the night before. Mostly because maybe getting a little in shape wouldn't kill you, and maybe because you like watching Jack's tail wag when you show up to hack your lungs out. 

And Vil is there.

You don't talk that much, he's not in your classes and you're not on Magicam so you don't have that many topics in common. Other than Epel. 

Jack's run off to get water and now it's just the two of you, standing in the morning mist. You're hunched over, catching your breath. Epel really paints him as a control freak, but he doesn't seem to mind the fact that your clothes are disheveled and that you look like you just ran a marathon despite definitely not even coming close. 

“He's studious.” You say. “We end up partnered together a lot.” 

“That's good. I'm glad he has friends. He doesn't seem to get along with that many people in our dorm.” He's trying to transfer, which you know because Leona complained about paperwork. What's the polite way to address that?

“I think he just has uh.” Don't panic. “Different hobbies?” 

Vil gives you an award winning smile.

“You can just say he doesn't like me. I know he doesn't.” 

“It's the pressure he doesn't like.” Ah- Maybe you should stop talking? 

“Pomefiore has exacting standards.” 

You swallow nothing, right yourself and shrug. What are you supposed to do with that? It's not your job to get involved with them. At least not yet. Knowing your luck you're going to end up intimately aware of every single personal grievance anyone in the dorm has ever had in like a month or two. But you don't, Yet. You do homework with Epel and listen to Leona complain about how weird the vice head is. 

Actually, Epel complains about how weird Rook is too. 

“I don't have any issues.” You say. Vil still watches you, though less like he's expecting anything now. “I think your uniforms are beautiful.” 

“Thank you.” That seems to actually perk him up. A bit. “A lot of first years think they're gaudy.” 

“No, no.” That's the last word you would use for them. Excessive, maybe, but not gaudy. “The robes are a very pretty shade. And the paneling and the cutouts are-” You wave a hand in the air, trying to find the word. “Perfect. Very elegant.” 

“That's what we're going for.” But he's smiling now, genuinely. “We have a lot of facilities, if you would like to come by. If you're visiting Epel, or some such. You're free to them, if you like.” 

“I'd just feel awkward.” 

“I suppose it is a few steps above what you're used to.” Yes, your dorm is falling apart, yes its in the name, yes you also wish you weren't living there. “Still, though. If you would like, I'm sure Epel would appreciate the company.” 

“Right.” 

“Are we ready to keep going?” Jack snuck up on you again... You only jump a little before he presses a bottle of water into your hand. “Come on, one more lap. I believe in you!” 

“You're the only one who does.” You sigh and take of running. 

You weren't planning on taking Vil up on his offer until two days later when you're sitting in the cafeteria and listening to people gossip about the spa that Pomefiore apperently has tucked away somewhere. 

“I got invited over.” You mention, and Cater, Ace, and Deuce all stare at you. Trey hasn't bothered looking up from his lunch. “What?” 

“You should go.” Cater says, “I heard they have the nicest things because they have so many sponsors. Or that Vil has so many sponsors.” 

“Like, just as a casual hang, or?” Ace leans on you and you can't keep the laugh out of your mouth. “Did Epel invite you? He hasn't invited me over.” 

“Vil did.” That gets Trey to blink. “We run together in the mornings. I mean, Jack invited me and Vil is there also. I complimented their robes.” 

“Ah. It's that easy huh?” Cater looks down at his phone, looking at his account. 

“Tell me when you go,” Trey says. “I'll make something for you to pass on.” Not for you, but just something to pass on, huh. So it's like that... 

“Can we come?” Deuce leans on you from the other side and now you're drowning under the two of them. “A spa would be so nice.” 

“I thought Riddle calmed down.” 

“It's Riddle.” Ace says, in that dramatic way he always does right before he gets in trouble. “There is no calming down- Ow!” 

Trey kicked him in the shin. 

“Be nicer to him.” You say, because you're a little bit of a kiss up and because you don't want to get kicked either. 

“He's not even your dorm head!” 

“I'm my own dorm head. It's in solidarity.” 

“My only friend in the world... abandoning me... for bureaucracy.” 

“You're only friend?” Deuce asks, and you decide you're done with lunch before spells start being flung around. 

Two days later you end up in front of Pomefiore with a delicately wrapped cake in a silk bindle. The doors open, and for a moment you were really unsure if they would. Sure you got an invitation but. Everything inside is spotless. Spotless and expensive. You feel out of place already. 

Where Monstro is basically a work place, and the Scarabia dorms feel like a party lounge, this place looks like a show room. Feels like a show room too, with the way every single person is staring at you. 

Clearly you've gotten to used to Epel because the majority of the dorm trends towards Vil's mannerisms. 

“Truly did not think that you would come.” Vil is taller- how did he get taller- ah. High heels. Of course, he can't run in stilettos. Well, he probably could but- 

“Trey gave me-” You awkwardly pass the bindle over. “And I thought you wouldn't mind, if I brought a gift along.” 

You can hear people starting to whisper, gossip. The other dorms never really gave a shit if you swung by. Heartslabyul was basically a second home, Leona made is abundantly clear you were not to be fucked with, you spent so much time with the twins and Azul that people were starting to worry about you. Kalim invited you to parties all the time, and you only really spent time in Idia's room when you were over in Ignihyde. This is. 

New. 

Even the ghosts in your dorm don't gossip this much. 

“That was kind of him. Come inside.” The low whisper surrounding the room stops immediately. 

And all of a sudden it's like it's just you and Vil in a room of silent mannequin. 

God, okay. 

You follow after Vil, utterly silent. Okay, so you get why Epel hates it here. Yeah. Having to deal with that all the time feels like an unparalleled nightmare. Especially if you're not into this sort of thing. 

“The cake is strawberry.” Anything to fill the silence. Most people here are in heals and yet there's not a single click on the marble? “Trey asked me what I though you would want and I blanked so he picked strawberry.”

“I like strawberry.” 

“I'll know that for next time.” 

“There's going to be a next time?” Vil glances over his shoulder. 

“Why... not?” 

You think he's maybe smiling. You can't say for sure if he likes you or if he's annoyed with you and plotting your murder, but. You're going to choose to hope for the best. 

He brings you to a room that. 

Oh wow. 

This really is a spa. 

“My shower only has cold water.” You say, running your fingers over the smooth marble walls. There are windows the height of the room, a table in the middle, probably for massages or something, and so many colorful bottles of god knows what on the walls. 

“That's awful.” He says, setting the cake down on a counter. “Your skin was looking dry, I didn't want to say anything, but that definitely explains it.” 

“You thought my skin looked dry while I was covered in sweat?” 

“I wasn't going to say anything about that either.” 

“You're very polite.” 

He just smiles. 

This man can eat you alive and probably look pretty doing it. 

“Go ahead, enjoy. If you want someone to rub your back-” 

“God yes.” That gets a laugh out of him. An actual laugh, and god, okay you get it. You absolute understand the following he has. One hundred percent. 

“If you were in my dorm that would be very. Untoward.” 

“Sorry.” It's a good thing you're not in his dorm. “My bed broke ages ago and my spine needs to be corrected so badly.” 

“Is that why your posture is like that?” 

“Exactly.” 

Easy solutions for easy problems. You've got this completely under control. You can't even bring yourself to mind the insult. 

“Go ahead then.” Vil nods at the table. “I can take care of you.” 

“You're a saint.” You lay down face flat on the table after pulling your jacket off (and you fold it, like a civilized person, as elegantly as you can). His hands are tough with you, pushing and pulling at your muscles, but god, did you need this. “Where did you learn how to-” 

“Shh. You're relaxing. We're fixing your posture.” You try to nod. Your face is flat into a pillow, but you do try. “I do this for my Vice Head from time to time. He's very particular about how he likes it.” 

Rook? 

Are you third wheeling again, indirectly? 

God you hope not.

Jamil can't exactly afford the jail sentence. You're pretty sure Rook wouldn't get caught in the first place. 

“That's nice.” You mumble it into the fabric and Vil sighs. Right, being quite. You're being quiet. 

“Close your eyes. Try and get some rest.” 

Well, you can hardly be faulted if you fall asleep after basically being told to fall asleep, right?

Right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments always appreciated


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to give mal a hug...

You lean on the exterior gate of your dorm and rattle at the bars. 

Yeah. 

You give it another good rattle. 

Definitely locked out. 

You lean your head on the cold bars and sigh. You can see the lights on, so Grim and the ghosts are definitely home, but it's far enough that yelling won't do anything and the rest of the fence has sharp spikes you don't really want to try to climb over. Even with your recent work outs you're pretty sure you're not going to be able to vault the fence. 

Of course. The one night you actually try to sleep in your own dorm, Grim locks you out. You can't really blame him, but at the same time you don't really have anyone else to blame. So Grim's fault it is. You gave him the keys a month ago but you never expected him to actually use them. That seems way to responsible. So maybe the ghosts did it for him. 

You tug on it one last time, willing it to open with all your might before slide down along them until you're on the ground, head leaning against the metal. 

“Are you alright?” 

Him!

That guy!

Who's name you definitely still don't know!

He's so tall, you feel awkward staring up at him, but you did just sit down. You'll get up when your neck starts hurting. If your neck starts hurting. 

Did he just stand there, though, watching you struggle with the gate for a solid minute before asking? He's so quiet he might have. Your face feels warm. 

“Locked out.” You shrug at the gate. “Sorry.” 

“For what?” 

“I know you like walking through our grounds.” Can you even call them yours? “Or around. Generally around.” 

“Did you lock the gate?” 

“No.” 

“Then it's not your fault.” His horns practically shine in the street lamps. You only vaguely understand why people avoid Diasomnia. They certainly have a very... dramatic aesthetic. And this guy certainly isn't trying his best to be outwardly friendly is he? 

“Then ignore my apology.” 

It's kind of hard to actually be scared of them though. Sebek is in most of your classes and he's very... enthusiastic. Silver- you don't think you've ever had a conversation with him directly but people end up lumping you and him together for.. whatever mysterious and definitely not at all your fault reason. And Lilia- okay, Lilia is actually pretty weird but he's also your tank now, so you wouldn't dream of saying a single bad thing about him. 

And Deuce told you about the fantasy tamagotchi as soon as Mal- this guy brought it to him. 

You kind of want to see it...

“Ah-” He nods slowly. “Ignored.” 

You lean on the gate again. It's cold. 

Is it iron? That's dangerous for fairies isn't it? You probably shouldn't ask him to try and pull it open for you. Would that be rude? He is royalty right? 

But isn't he also pretty jacked?

Hm. 

“How was your day?” You pat the ground next to you and he just stares at your hand. Alright, he wants to stand, okay. You hold your hand out and he takes it awkwardly. You pull yourself up and he doesn't even budge from his spot. He doesn't look like he has a lot of muscles but clearly, it's all in his core. Or something. 

“Uneventful.” 

There's a twinkling sound from his pocket, and both of you stare at it. He pulls out the little toy and presses few buttons. You can't help but stare even harder, the way his gloved hands press the tiny buttons and the way the little dragon thing jumps around on the small screen. It's so cute you hardly know what to do with yourself. 

“I had one of those a few years ago.” You say because you don't want him to feel uncomfortable with how close you're are. 

“Truly? It's very precious to me. Look.” He tilts the toy. Yours was black and grey, but his is colorful, a little yellow thing that jumps around and spits little blue flames everywhere. It's definitely nicer then yours, and you can tell he's been taking good care of it. 

“How old is it?” 

“Almost a year.” 

“Wow.” Don't these things die if you leave them untended for five minutes? “You're so diligent.” 

“Lilia gave it to me.” 

“I'm sure he's very proud.” You don't doubt it at all. Lilia is always happy to talk about his charge. He fiddles with the toy for a little longer, going through the motions of feeding it and giving it exercise before he lets it drop back into his pocket. “I'd invite you inside but-” And you give the gate another tug. 

He stares at you now, eyes wide, before he clears his throat.

“It never used to be locked.” 

“It's new.” You had asked for it around the time that Azul kicked you out when he was still planning on his Lounge expansion. You were thinking of maybe locking him out, in case everything went wrong, but now that you're thinking about it, Floyd could probably just break it on his own. “It's stupid, uh. Emotionally, though. If you'd want to come in- actually no, you shouldn't- it's a dump.” 

“I would still gladly go.” 

“Then maybe-” There's a loud noise from the dorm, like something just broke. A lot. Like, someone maybe caved a room in or something. God, please don't let it be yours. You step up on the small brick at the base of the fence, it doesn't give you a lot of height but it's better then nothing. You still can't see anything that looks like structural damage but- You sigh. “Maybe with a hard hat.” 

“It wouldn't fit my horns.” 

You glance back, he's smiling to himself. 

You really don't know why people think he's creepy. 

“Well.” You step down. “I can walk you back to your dorm, if you want. I'm clearly not getting inside tonight.” Not that you would want to, at this point. That's all tomorrow stress. Maybe you can work a few shifts. Or Maybe you can just ask Kalim for some spending money. Either way.

Tomorrow stress. 

“I... think I would like that.” 

“Lead the way.” You've never been before, after all. He looks you up and down and holds his hand out. It's almost smooth compared to how he helped you up earlier. 

You gladly take his hand.

Even through the glove, his hand is warm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments always appreciated


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted yuu to have the finger guns emoji in the text section but apparently thats not a real emoji its just a discord emoji :(

♠️: so Do we want to invite epel or not? 

♥️: he's fun! 

uuknowit: but like. is he chill.

♥️: he's pretty chill!

uuknowit: he does sports for fun, how chill can he be.

🐕: that seems pointed >:(

uuknowit: hardly pointed. more like. vaguely passive aggressive. in a loving way. because we're friends and I love you. even if you make me get up at six in the morning to run with you. 

🐕: **> :(**

♠️: just the emoji...

♥️: we should invite epel. he'd appreciate it. 

uuknowit: its not going to be like. weird, right? like, hey guy, I know we do labs together sometimes but do you want to come over to my incredibly decrepit house for a breaking in my new bed party and I swear its not nearly as horny as it sounds haha just kidding unless no but actually its just a sleep over with three other dudes again its not horny I swear to god its not horny

♠️: if you came up to me and said any of that I would think you're having a stroke

uuknowit: see! you see!

🐕: you could just say, hey i'm having a sleep over come by whenever

uuknowit: that is massively underselling how not horny and also shitty my dorm is.

♠️: are you morally opposed to having epel come over

uuknowit: no not really

♠️: oh good

♠️: ace invited him while you were sending your script over

uuknowit: the betrayal....

♥️: he said yes btw

♥️: like immediately

uuknowit: did you mention grim also lives with me

♥️: I hate to tell you this but everyone knows grim lives with you

uuknowit: he blew a hole in the west wing

♠️: you've said

♥️: many times

🐕: you've not stopped saying it actually

♥️: im honestly impressed it took this long

uuknowit: its because he locked me out and decided to do homework without adult supervision. 

♠️: did he actually lock you out

uuknowit: yes! 

🐕: you should have stayed over with us

♠️: or us

uuknowit: you just don't understand gamer plight

♥️: and we don't want to.

uuknowit: **> :(**

🐕: what game?

♠️: don't let them start

uuknowit: the real estate game

♥️: oh no

🐕: you have no money for a bed but you have money for real estate?

♠️: it's not real they're talking about they're mmo

uuknowit: its very real. it's very very real. and I do have money for a bed, FINALLY, that's what we're celebrating. my new bed! 

♥️: we're very proud

🐕: i'm actually proud

♥️: so am I!

♠️: beds aren't that expensive though

uuknowit: deuce let me ask you a question. have you ever bought a bed. 

♠️: no.

uuknowit: then I will lay here, on my bed, and on my moral high ground, rejoicing that im right and your'e wrong and don't be mean to me im very tired. I had zero money. and then I made enough money. it's an achievement

🐕: it is! 

uuknowit: thank you you're very sweet and nice unlike. some. people. 

♠️: beds just do not cost that much! they just don't!

uuknowit: unrelenting betrayal. on all sides I am beset by traitors and liars. 

♥️: im going to beg trey for cake that sound good

uuknowit: yes absolutely

♠️: the tonal whiplash...

uuknowit: deuce stop bullying me challenge

🐕: do you need me to bring anything? 

uuknowit: yourself and your wonderful personality

🐕: a. 

♠️: we'll walk epel over then, so he doesn't get lost or anything

uknowit: it's not hard to miss, just look for the one building definitely not up to any world's safety code. and if it doesn't look actively haunted, you've missed it. 

♥️: with the literal hole in the wall

uuknowit: with the literal hole in the wall uh huh

🐕: i'll come over by myself then.

uuknowit: don't forget your personality

🐕: a

...

  
“I'm really sorry about.” You wave a hand, careful not to touch any of the walls. It's just balsa wood and dreams at this point. “I know it's not what you're used to.” 

“Oh, yeah, your dorms are really nice right?” Ace brushes past you, too used to how awful Ramshackle is too be surprised anymore. Jack is already in your room, because he got here on the dot, just like you expected him too. He's so polite. 

“They're pretty.” Epel shrugs. 

“Dorm mates are insufferable though, huh?” You think you might still have nightmares about the five minutes you were over there for. 

“Oh they're the worst, absolutely.” 

“Are they?” Deuce trails behind, pushing an apology cake into your hands. Any grievance you might have every had is gone in an instant. Trey's baking is really amazing. Especially when you get to imagine Ace and Deuce begging him for favors. 

“The worst.” You second. “The only roommates I have are Grim and the ghosts.” 

“G-ghosts?” 

“They're nice.” You insists. “Not like that whole marriage thing, they're just, you know. Around when they want to be.” 

“Where's Grim?” 

“Uh.” You say in a way that you hope doesn't betray the fact that you dumped him into Idia's lap as an act of revenge for blowing a hole into the side of the building. “You know. Around when he wants to be.” 

“So what I'm hearing is peace and quiet? We're getting peace and quiet tonight?” Ace's head is leaning over the stair railing. 

“In like a fun friend way, yeah.” You should tell him that he shouldn't do that because who knows just how sturdy anything is, and that he definitely shouldn't jump around like that on the way up. “Sorry,” You say again, to Epel specifically. “If they're a lot.” 

“I'm just happy to be included.”

“We're not a lot!” Ace yells down from upstairs. 

“We're the perfect level of sociable, thank you very much.” Deuce echoes and he's also half way up the stairs. 

Epel laughs and you, the perfect host that you are, bow out of the way of the stairs, which just makes him laugh again. 

Jack's already on your brand new shiny bed. It's not actually shiny, you went for a wooden bed frame, but it is new! And an actual bed! That's yours! You only cried a little when the delivery men brought it up. You even sprung for a king because it's not like there's anything else in the room and now all of you can sort of... kind of... fit. It's a good thing Epel is tiny, anyway. 

You could be a good host or you could fall face first onto your new mattress. 

Which is what you did decide to do, incidentally. Jack tries to move out of the way, but you grab him and pull him down with you. He grumbles and tries to free himself but you can hear the way his tail thumps against the wall of your room. The other three are already cutting into the cake at your desk. The mood is light and happy, though you can hardly make up what Ace and Deuce are joking about, you are glad to hear Epel get more and more into it. 

You're all happy to be included. 

“Are you going to go running tomorrow?”

“Of course I am. Maintaining a schedule is important.” 

“Are you going to drag me with you?” 

“You know you don't really have to come, if you don't want to.” 

“I know.” You says and twist until you're looking at Jack's face. “I just like complaining.” The actual running sucks so much, no matter how much you do it. But. “I like spending time with you.” 

“Ah.” Jack says and flusters in the way he always does. His ears flatten for a second. He's just so fun to tease. It's payback, you reason out, but if he ever asks you to really stop you would immediately. 

You twist over again, until you're facing the other three. 

“Do you have movies? Are movies real here.” 

“Yes?” Ace stares at you like you've lost it. Which is hardly fare, considering. 

“Vil is an actor. You know him, you've met him personally.” Deuce says and apologizes as soon as Epel's face turns. 

“Yeah, but that could just be a theater thing.” 

“What the fuck is theater?” Epel asks. He locks eyes with you and you feel like you're about to lose your mind. How do these people have smart phones but they don't have- No one else says anything and you're left to spiral. The rules of this world don't make any sense, how did they make the jump to full commercials? Modeling? But somehow... no theater? It's backwards, it's absurd, it's “I'm kidding.” 

You got got. 

The look on your face must be hysterical from the way every one laughs. 

Jack pats your shoulder, and it's time to mope. You let your guard down because it's Epel, of all people, but you should probably know better by now. 

“If it helps, he did do mostly theater stuff back home.” 

“My reputation is in shambles, but yes it does very much, thank you.” 

“Don't worry.” Deuce sits down next to you and pats your other shoulder. “We still like you even if you're gullible.” 

Ace takes a running leap and lands on top of all of you and Epel watches before you, after disentangling your arm from the mass of yelling boy, pat the barest spot you can. Epel grins for a second and jumps, less like Ace did, at full speed, and more like to just test the springy ness of your new mattress. 

(You also sprung for a new mattress. Why not, right? Who knows how old the old one was anyway.) 

He only lands on Jack, which is fine as far as you're considered. The two athletes can pummel each other as long as they like. 

And then you settle in, all of you in a big clump, half leaning on the wall, half (just Ace really) sprawled over everyone's legs, watching some super hero thing on a tiny phone screen. Definitely the intended viewing experience. It's fun, though, and everyone gets more and more into it the worse it seems the movie is, until you're shouting jokes over the tiny phone speakers and nudging each other around. 

You watch a horror movie next, because its sleep over tradition. Shockingly enough, you're the only person who doesn't jump at every jump scare. You end up with four people clinging to you so your arms are probably going to bruise tomorrow, but it's worth it! Getting almost murdered by weird magic trauma really has its perks, it turns out. 

And then before you know it, it's past midnight. 

There's some conversation, Jack offers to sleep on the floor and you refuse, clinging to him as hard as he clung to you during the movie. 

“All or nothing!” You've been shouting so much your voice is starting to go but even that feels nice. This is the best! The best! You should make this a weekly thing, or a monthly thing at least. 

It is hot though, in a distinctly not horny way. Your room only has the one window and it's pretty warm out, and five people on top of each other is such a massive heat sink that you think you're going to sweat through your shirt, but who cares. Who cares! 

Your blanket is kicked onto the floor, and then it's just the five of you, staring up at the ceiling and slowly falling asleep. 

You do all fit, and it definitely helps that Epel is kind of tiny, and this is great. 

So great that when you hear a crack at two in the morning and feel the distinct sensation of gravity dragging you down to the floor when your new bed breaks under the weight of five people you don't even cry. 

Much. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments always very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/miurmiurmiur)


End file.
